Did you get my message?
by YaoiDutchess
Summary: Zack is sent away on a mission and gets bored. Good thing he has a little cadet he can message on his phone to keep him busy.


A/N: Well this is my second fic. I actually typed this on my ipod touch in the car. When inspiration hit I need to be prepared.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Square enix owns all characters and blah blah blah.

Warning: Rated M for masturbation, yaoi, language and such.

* * *

><p>"When will this mission be over?"<p>

"Just calm down big shot. I'm not all that happy about staying overnight, but we can't just leave now, yo."

"...If we do we might lose the target..."

"IT'S A DAMN CACTAUR! What could Shin-Ra possibly think it's doing to make it a target?" Zack yelled aggravated. The two Turks looked at each other and shrugged. This just made the SOLDIER more furious. He was supposed to be with his young lover Cloud deciding which movie they should go see for their date. Earlier that morning Zack got an emergency call demanding he go out on a critical mission that could either be the life or death of Shin-Ra inc. Cloud told him to go and that he would wait till Zack came home to see the movie with him.

"We are going to stay in the Inn. Rude and I be in a room watching the target and you will have your own. We'll call you for back up if we need it, yo." Reno said already making his way to the Inn with Rude following. _So I'm just back-up. I'm here as a "just in case"...What a waste of time. _Zack followed the Turks into the Inn and made his way to his room.

He passed where Reno and Rude were staying and saw all the Shin-Ra equipment laid out everywhere. Some for listening, others for recording, the ones by the window kept track of the targets location; it was all a lot for a single Cactaur. "There has to be something up with that thing for Shin-Ra to spend so much money..." Zack mumbled to himself.

He finally made it to his room and crashed onto the bed. In less than five minutes, boredom set in. To keep himself busy, Zack jump out of bed and began doing squats. "Why...couldn't it...have been...something...at least...a little...interest...ing?" He asked aloud in between squats.

Suddenly, a familiar beeping went off in Zack's pocket. He stopped his exercise and flipped open his phone to see who had emailed him.

**_Topic: I heard about your mission Sender: Kunsel_**

**_Message: So what's this big mission I heard you got assigned to? Word around Shin-Ra is if it goes wrong the company is fried. Think you can tip me in? My usual sources have no clue about the mission at all. Very confidential. Seems like the survival of Shin-Ra rests on your shoulders. No pressure._**

Usual Kunsel trying to stick his nose in everyone's business. Despite this he was a good friend and if Zack couldn't get in contact with Cloud when he needed to, he could always find a connection.

0000

**_Topic: Wouldn't you like to know! Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Thanks for the confidence boost. And no can't fill you in. Looks like you will have to just wait till I get back to hear about it._**

Zack would have been more than happy to tell him about how ridiculous the mission was, but he was told during the briefing that until the mission was completed, he couldn't talk about what was the mission, why it was a mission, and where, to anyone not involved. Kunsel always hated when Zack went on missions like this. Just knowing that someone else knew something he didn't made him want to tear his insides out. He just HAD to know. This quality always made him comical...and a little frightening from time to time.

Beep! Zack's phone went off again. _He just doesn't give up does he? _Zack remembered the last confidential mission he went on. Kunsel emailed him nonstop demanding to know what was going on. That wouldn't have bothered Zack so much if the mission didn't involve sneaking through enemy territory and being as quiet as you can be. To Zack's surprise the next email wasn't from Kunsel at all.

**_Topic: Hey! How's things going? Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Hey Zack. I know you're on an important mission and all, but I just wanted to check on you and see if you're doing okay. It's kinda lonely here without you. Can't wait till you come back._**

Zack happily sighed. Now he knew what he could do to pass the time.

**_Topic: Wish I was home... Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Cloud! Hey I'm doing...okay. Mission is rather boring at the moment. Nothing much to do. If you're so lonely why don't you stay with your fellow cadets in the barracks? You know you don't have to stay in my apartment when I'm not there and I'm not going to be back tonight. It's gonna be an overnighter. I miss you already Chocobo._**

Zack plopped himself back on the bed and waited for a reply. He looked around the room and observed the area: Unappealing orange carpet and stripped wallpaper which was stained and torn a little revealing the hard brown wall behind. There was a painting of a field of flowers hanging by the tiny table with only one chair. The ceiling was rather old and seemed to be chipping away. _Glad to kn__ow Tseng booked me a __**wonderful **__room. He cares so much. _The instant his phone beeped he flipped it open, only to be greeted by annoyed Kunsel mail.

**_Topic: I will find out! Sender: Kunsel_**

**_Message: Fine. I don't need you to tell me. I have connections elsewhere. But, I better get the juicy details when you get back. After all you owe me for all the times I got you in contact with Cloud every time he was out on a mission with no phone signal._**

_ Great, I'm gonna be greeted home by an information crazed Kunsel who will probably kill me if I don't give him what he wants...huh...he has other connections?...I'm starting to think he is using Sephiroth. After all I swear I saw him go into his apartment and spent the night. Heh...guess I'm not the only one who has interests in a lower rank. _Zack smirked at the possibility that 1st class SOLDIER Sephiroth could be sleeping with Kunsel of all people. Sephiroth didn't seem like the type to have a relationship after Genesis died. _What? Was Kunsel being his bitch to get information now? I guess he means it when he will do anything to find out any secret. Ha!_

Bleep! Another message received.

_**Topic: Wish I was there with you. Sender: Cloud**_

**_Message: I'd rather not stay at the barracks. That new troop is dating Lembarg now and the two of them just don't get the concept that there's more than just themselves living in the area. Can't get any sleep with all the moaning and banging. Good thing we have the next few days off, otherwise none of us would be ready for duty and be falling asleep on the job._**

**I miss you too. I wish I was assigned to the mission with you. When you get back we will go see a movie. And I have finally mastered cooking pancakes! I bet they are as good as yours. (which reminds me I gotta scrape those fail attempts off the ceiling). I will fix you some when you get home.**

Zack laughed at the message. That explains why Cloud has been spending the night more often. Goddess knows what he's like if he doesn't get his sleep. Also...pancakes? The entire time Zack's been gone the kid has been trying to learn how to fix pancakes of all things.

**_Topic: Miss my cooking? Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Have you been really that bored? How many times did it take till you got the flipping right? And more importantly, how much did you have to make? I have a feeling I'm going shopping when I get back. And you bet yours are as good as mine? Looks like we will have to have a contest and see._**

**_By the way, who ate all the pancakes?_**

**_Topic: About that... Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Don't worry about going to the market. I already did. I only made two batches worth...about 15 pancakes? The ones that turned out okay I ate and Aerith came over and had some too, but the others I just threw away. There was one though that I left on really too long and it became hard as a rock. Aerith took it and said she'd give it to the kids to use as a frisbee. See, my pancakes are multifunctional._**

**_Topic: Mine are still better Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: We will just have to wait for the contest to see who's are the greatest. Aerith will be the judge and whoever loses has to pull a prank on Sephiroth involving syrup._**

**_Topic: Do you want to die? Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Or me for that matter. Do you know what could happen to us if he finds out who did it? You are insane. How about the loser has to do something that doesn't involve the possibility of dying?_**

Zack thought hard. _What could the loser do? It obviously has to be entertaining to the winner...or... _Zack felt his body warm up at his new idea and that same heat rushed to his little "buddy". It was the perfect idea! There wasn't any way Cloud could say no. Well, he might, but with a little puppy face action he would change his mind.

**_Topic: How about this then. Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: How about the loser has to strip naked and let the winner eat pancakes off them. There, no life threatened and, in a way, both participants win. Plus it will get rid of the extras made. And think of all that fun with the syrup we could have._**

**_Topic: Sounds better Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: That seems a little more interesting...but how about we just leave out the syrup...I'm not too fond of getting sticky and having to take a shower._**

**_Topic: Really Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: You seem fine when I make you sticky. *wink* And we could always have a nice shower together. A nice hot shower. We could always turn the hot water on too then it would really be a hot shower :D_**

**_Topic: Hahaha Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Oh you're sooo funny. Back to what I was talking about, can't you use something else besides syrup? I don't want you getting diabetes or an extreme sugar rush that I will regret for the rest of the week. And no, you can't use powdered sugar. Who knows where that will end up and I don't wanna find out._**

**_Topic: Aw...no fun Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Don't you like it when I'm on a sugar rush? I can go on for hours or maybe even a day or two. Talk about extreme love making! You won't feel your ass for a week!_**

**_Let's see. No syrup...no powdered sugar...hmmm...ah! I know exactly what to use! What's better with pancakes than one buttered up Cloud? All nice and slick. Glistening in the moonlight. Begging for me to rub more pancakes on his body then eat them off. With a prize like that there is no way I'm losing!_**

**_Topic: … Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Since when would I beg for you to rub pancakes on me? Sounds like a weird fetish Reno would have, knowing him._**

**_And you would really like me buttered up? If I had known that sooner I would have accepted that body lotion Aerith wanted me to buy. Can you believe she took me to a sex shop? I didn't even know there was one in the slums. I did see a few things you would probably buy in there._**

**_Topic: Oh I know that store! Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Yep been there. "Naughty Nights Sex Shop" right? Where do you think I buy our lube? Gotta get the best stuff for my Chocobo. You said Aerith found some body lotion there? Gotta go check that out then. There is nothing better then a buttered up Cloud. I could use one right now. All alone in this room. I need something to keep me in a good mood. Not to mention get rid of my little problem..._**

Zack rubbed his boner again like he had been for the past few minutes. He felt like he was going nowhere. He had been so used to Cloud helping him out that he just couldn't seem to satisfy himself the same way that his lover could. Everything was more electric and intimate. It made everything feel ten times better. If only he had a cute little blond cadet to thrust into, then he would really be happy.

**_Topic: I could help that. Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Just imagine. Me laying beneath you, fully aroused and pinned to the bed. Possibly even handcuffed so I can't escape. Panting your name. My cheeks would be burning red and my body would be burning with passion. I would be covered in that slick lotion shimmering in the dim light. My body would be your toy and you could do whatever you desired. Oh, I would love for you to play with me and thrust in me. I would moan so loud for you to go harder and faster. I would cry your name in ecstasy. Sir please use me. I will do all you command._**

Zack's head nearly exploded after finishing the message._ Since when does Cloud send messages l__ike that? _He reread the message multiple times in shock then in lust. _He called me Sir... I love it when he does that. _His mind went into horny Zack dreamland. Just thinking about Cloud in that position made him want to pound the cadet into the bed until his legs went numb. Those sounds that blond would make, the feeling of his heat surrounding his member, and that visual!

He groaned as he rubbed faster thinking about Cloud moaning his name and begging for more. He could just imagine it now, _"Zack...ngh__...please more. I need you more! Faster please! Ah!" _Zack pumped himself harder letting his fantasies take over. What started out as Cloud being a victim of bondage turned around into a fantasy with Zack in his place. No one would think, but Zack would love to let Cloud do everything he wanted to him. Hell, he would even be fine if the cadet wanted to anal him. As long as it was Cloud he couldn't be happier.

Then a thought came to Zack. _What __**would**__ Cloud do to me? _They had been going out for a while now, and when it came to sex, Cloud did nothing but teasing while Zack went all the way. What would Cloud do to him if he was on top? Zack grabbed his phone and began typing with his free hand.

**_Topic: What if... Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Cloud. What if I were the one handcuffed and you were the one doing stuff...what would you do to me?_**

Zack eagerly waited for a response. After just a couple minutes he became impatient and tried to occupy himself with more fantasies to keep his erection from dying. Oh, the thousands of possibilities that filled his SOLDIER head. Finally his phone beeped.

**_Topic: Would you like that? Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: Um...well...I don't really know. I haven't thought about it that much...well I sorta have. There is one thing that I have really wanted to do that we haven't done yet. I don't know what you will think though. Don't make fun of me. I've kinda always wanted to ride you. This is sort of embarrassing to talk about. Don't laugh._**

_Cloud wants to ride me? Hahaha! I would have let him__ do that if he wanted. He has never brought this up before. Actually...Chocobo riding me sounds... fun. _Zack tried to picture a mental image. He would be lying down on his back, possibly tied up, and Cloud would obviously be on top. His legs would be positioned on either side of his hips and his hands would be on Zack's chest for balance and support. _He would look so hot like that. _He could just see the lust in those blue eyes and his reddened cheeks he would always have during times like these. His mouth would be partially open, in taking as much air as he could to supply his muscles with oxygen. His lips would be darker and slightly swollen from the aggressive kissing.

Then, Cloud would place his entrance over Zack's tip preparing to engulf him within his own warmth. He could just feel it: The blonde hovering over him, probably nervous, but not willing to stop. He would most likely give Zack one final glance that would signal to give him a little encouragement to continue. _"Go ahead Cloud. Nice and easy.__"_

Then, he would slowly go down letting the raven haired man fill him. Every now and then stopping to adjust to the stretching, then continuing. Once Zack was completely inside, Cloud would breathe heavy and prepare himself for part two by checking his balance and wiggling his hips slightly. Once use to the object filling him and satisfied with preparations, he would starting rising up and down slowly and repeatedly searching for a rhythm. Every now and then picking up speed and trying slightly different angles attempting to find his prostate while pleasing his lover. Zack would likely buck up to help him out and when he would hit that spot; the blonde would fling his head back in pleasure and continue riding the SOLDIER. Every time that spot would be hit Zack would feel Cloud tighten around him as he moaned. Now that pain was replaced with pleasure, there was no stopping the cadet. Speed would pick up to an even faster rate becoming more desperate and needy. Cloud's stamina would do Zack in. When that boy wanted something, he got it no matter how tired or sore he was.

Cloud would drop himself harder and harder onto Zack who would be thrusting in rhythm increasing both their pleasure. Sweat would build up on their foreheads causing their hair to stick to it. Moans would flood the room as well as the sound of skin smacking together. It would be magic. And when Cloud was coming closer to his orgasm he would go crazy. Pounding harder and faster and nearly losing his concentration as the stimulation started to become too much. That would be the SOLDIER's cue. One final thrust and both would be sent blasting into their orgasms. The world would vanish and the pleasure would consume them together. Cloud would scream out "ZACK!" with absolute bliss on his face.

"Ngh...Cloud…" The raven grunted and gasped as he came. His body went limp as his mind slowly floated out of horny Zack dreamland. He heard his phone beep next to him finally crashing his thoughts straight into the ground of reality. He lazily grabbed it and flipped it open.

**_Topic: Zack? Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: You still there? You never messaged me back. It's been 15 minutes. I know what you do in 15 minutes. Do you...like the idea of me riding you?_**

**_Topic: When I get home... Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: We are going to that sex shop and buying that lotion, handcuffs, and more lube since we are almost out. I want you to pin me down and handcuff me to the bed. Do whatever you want Chocobo. Can't wait to get home! Now I really have something to look forward to._**

**By the way...that message you sent earlier describing you pinned beneath me...since when do you talk like that?**

**_Topic: About that... Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: You could say I got inspired by a romance novel Reno accidently left out that I just happened to "borrow" and "forgot" to return. Reno is pretty girly when it comes to these. I can see him being the bitch in every one._**

_Well that explains it. Those novels Reno buys can be pretty graphic. Sounds like Cloud got one of the calmer ones. _Zack remembered the first time he saw one of the babies in the Turk's mountain of a collection. The character's names were replaced with "Reno" and "Sephiroth" with a pen. That was a long time ago though and the names are probably "Reno" and "Tseng" now. No matter how much they denied it, Zack knew the Turks were spending the night at each other's expensive apartments. Both would also randomly disappear during missions if there wasn't anything to do. _I gotta get a hold of one of his recent novels to check who he is with __now to confirm my hunch._

Zack then realized the gold mine he had stumbled upon. If one of those books were to be accidentally discovered by the gossip front desk lady, everyone would know about Reno's past affairs. And if one knew Reno very well, they would know how much he hates people talking about his relationships or finding out that he is gay.

**_Topic: That explains a lot. Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Man, I thought someone was using your account it was really odd, but I liked it. Oh, and can I borrow the book that Reno left? I need some blackmail against him so I can score a free lunch. Whatcha say? How about we go to the most expensive place and get us a big meal?_**

**_Topic: You're so mean. Sender: Cloud_**

**_Message: But that does sound good. I will drop it by tomorrow if I can get it away from my roommates. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight Zack. See you tomorrow. Love you._**

**_Topic: Night. Sender: Zack_**

**_Message: Goodnight Chocobo. Sleep well and if Kunsel knocks on the door just act like no one is home. Love you too._**

Zack flipped his phone shut and sat it on the side table. Not long after he turned off the lamp and slipped under the covers, he fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams with buttered up Clouds everywhere.

888888888888888888888

"Finally we can go home! It's about time!" Zack nearly jumped out of his boots in excitement. He was so happy he did 20 squats in less than 30 seconds. With a grin on his face he ran to the helicopter. He was greeted by Reno smoking his morning cigarette. "Nothing better than a buttered up Cloud right, yo?"

Zack froze as he starred at the smiling Turk who seemed very victorious. "Oh, and if you think a little romance novel is enough blackmail to get me to buy you lunch, you've got another thing coming, yo." That's when Zack realized that all that equipment wasn't just for the target; it was for Reno's entertainment when he got bored that night. He should have known. _Shit, looks like I'm the one buying lunch now._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if the format is funny or if this fic seems rushed. I'm not as proud of this one, but I still like it.

Special thank you to my two little editors. Though you annoy me I still love you~

Feel free to review they help me develop as a writer.


End file.
